masseffectfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Wojna ze Żniwiarzami
'''Wojna ze Żniwiarzami '''to konflikt, który wybuchł między Galaktyką, Żniwiarzami i Cerberusem w roku 2186. Wynik jest zależny od wyborów, jakich dokonał w całej serii komandor Shepard. Preludium do wojny Żniwiarze od wielu milionów lat eksterminowali całe inteligentne życie w galaktyce, począwszy od Lewiatanów aż po Protean. Każda inwazja wybuchała co 50 tysięcy lat. Żniwiarze do ataku używali Cytadeli, która w większości przypadków była centrum politycznym galaktyki, w ten sposób mogli zaatakować galaktykę od środka. Jednak aby Żniwiarze mogli użyć Cytadeli, musiał zadziałać specjalny mechanizm który co 50.000 lat aktywował przekaźnik masy jakim w rzeczywistości była cytadela. Jednak podczas inwazji na Protean, tym drugim udało się zatrzymać ten mechanizm. 12 Proteańskim naukowcom udało się przeżyć w ukryciu inwazje, po jej zakończeniu użyli przekaźnika masy aby teleportować się na Cytadele. Tam, udało im się zatrzymać automatyczne odpalanie przekaźnika Cytadeli, niestety wszyscy naukowcy zginęli z głodu i odwodnienia nie mogąc znaleźć wyjścia z Cytadeli. Dzięki temu, w roku 2183 Żniwiarze nie mogli zaatakować galaktyki jak robili to od wieków, przy użyciu Cytadeli. Musieli uruchomić ją ręcznie, to tego Żniwiarz zwany Suwerenem ,który pozostał w galaktyce aby obserwować rozwijające się zycię, użył zindoktrynowanego widma Sarena Arcturiusa oraz armii gethów (a dokładniej odłamu zwanego heretykami). Dzięki wysiłkom komandora Sheparda oraz floty Przymierza podczas bitwy o Cytadele Suwerenowi nie udało się aktywować przekaźnika, on sam został zniszczony, podobnie jak Saren i większość gethów. 2 lata później zindoktrynowani Proteanie zwani Zbieraczami na polecenie Żniwiarzy zaczęli budować Żniwiarza opartego na DNA ludzi uprowadzonych z kolonii. Najprawdopodobniej miał również za zadanie aktywowanie Cytadeli. Jednak ponownie komandor Shepard powstrzymał te zamiary, na długo zanim Żniwiarz został ukończony. Rok później Żniwiarze zaprzestali prób aktywowania Cytadeli, zamiast tego postanowili uderzyć na Drogę Mleczną bardziej konwencjonalnymi metodami. Inwazja Pierwsza padła Hegemonia. Batariański rząd został zindoktrynowany, ale część uciekła na Cytadelę i inne planety. Nie był to jednak koniec, lecz początek. Resztki sił zbrojnych batarian uciekły. Druga oberwała Ziemia. Shepard zdołał uciec, a Anderson zorganizował partyzantkę. Na Marsie komandor, jego drużyna i Liara odkryli, że istnieje coś, co może powstrzymać Żniwiarzy, czyli Tygiel. Interesował się nim też Człowiek Iluzja, który chciał przejąć kontrolę nad najeźdźcą, by ludzkość stała się rasą panów. Komandor uciekł razem z planami superbroni na Cytadelę po pomoc, której nie otrzymał. Radny turian zdołał jednak pomóc. Shepard poleciał na Palaven i znalazł nowego Prymarchę, Tarquina Victusa. Poprosił o pomoc krogan, Ci zaś zażądali od nich i salarian szczepionki na genofagium. Po rozwiązaniu problemów krogan, Sojusz uderzył na Palaven, by uratować dom turian. Jednak wtedy Cerberus zaatakował Cytadelę. Prawdopodobnie chciał przejąć władzę. W wyniku tego zginął Udina, a ich plan się nie powiódł. Po tym wszystkim, Normandia nawiązała kontakt z quarianami. Chcieli odzyskać swój dom - Rannoch - z rąk gethów, które były pod wpływem Żniwiarzy. Shepard, razem z Legionem lub WI gethów zabija Żniwiarza przy pomocy Wędrownej Floty. Wówczas musimy wybrać między quarianami, gethami lub rozejmem. Radna asari wezwała Widmo na Cytadelę. Tam powiedziała o ukrytym urządzeniu na Thessii. Okazało się, że dom jej gatunku jest pod oblężeniem Żniwiarzy, a urządzenie to proteańska WI. Wkrótce zjawił się tam jednak podwładny Człowieka Iluzji Kai Leng, który też jej chciał. Traynor i EDI wyśledziły go jednak, aż do Horyzontu, planety, gdzie pół roku temu Zbieracze porwali 1/3 osadników. Okazało się, że Sanktuarium, będące obozem dla uchodźców, to tak naprawdę koszary zindoktrynowanych żołnierzy Cerberusa, pełne zombie Żniwiarzy. Leng nie zauważył nadajnika pod swoim statkiem, co umożliwiło atak na Stację Cronos. Sojusz zaatakował więc obiekt, a komandor odkrył proto-Żniwiarza z Bazy Zbieraczy, który ją zasilał. W walce zginął zabójca Cerberusa i niemal cały Cerberus. Człowiek Iluzja jednak był już na pokładzie Cytadeli, a ta została przeniesiona na orbitę Ziemi. Rozpoczęła się ostateczna walka. Sojusz uderzył na Żniwiarzy, ponosząc ciężkie straty. Mimo to agresorzy sami stracili mnóstwo sił. Kanał został otwarty, ale Zwiastun nie pozwolił na dotarcie na Cytadelę. Jedynie komandor i admirał to zrobili. Stacja kosmiczna wyglądała teraz inaczej, jak baza zindoktrynowanych protean. Pewnie tam budowano nowych Żniwiarzy. Na Cytadeli poległ przywódca Cerberusa, ale też i Anderson. Sam Shepard stanął przed twórcą inteligentnych okrętów - Katalizatorem. Ten wytłumaczył swoje postępowanie, a my możemy podjąć decyzję o dalszych losach galaktyki, zależnie od tego, jakie mamy zasoby wojenne. Mimo naszych wyborów, galaktyka została niemalże wyniszczona. Padły przekaźniki masy, uszkodzona została Cytadela, a na planetach są w większości ruiny, między innymi na naszej ojczystej planecie. Sama działalność Cerberusa mogła kosztować życie milionów, jeśli nie miliardów. en:Codex/The Reaper War Kategoria:Konflikty Kategoria:Normandia